I'm Fat!
by CuteKuriboh
Summary: Shinobu has been sent to a clinic, where he meets Miyagi, will they be able to defeat their problems or will one of them lose their lives? Anorexic/Bulimic!Shinobu x Miyagi. Rated T for Shinobu's lovely language.
1. Chapter 1

"I'M NOT SEEING THAT FUCKING THERAPIST AGAIN!" A sandy blonde shouted, storming down the halls. He looked pissed yet so fragile at the same time, he was basically a walking skeleton, the clinic was yet to find some clothes to fit him. At the moment he wearing a Domo shirt with light coloured jeans, both of which hardly fit him.

A red headed women ran after him, she was obviously dressed to impress, it wasn't working, no one looked at her, not even a blink, at least she was only staff "Takatsuki-Kun! You have to go back!"

"NO! CAN'T HE SEE HOW FAT I AM? HE'S TRYING TO GET ME TO EAT! NO. FUCKING. WAY" The sandy blonde had been diagnosed with a serious case of anorexia & bulimia, the poor boy thought he was extremely overweight when he was the exact opposite.

"Shinobu-Chin...Why are you shouting & swearing at this poor woman?" A tall man asked, he had black short hair, he looked more like a college teacher than a patient, the man, Miyagi had been sent to the clinic to get rid of his addiction to smoking, the man was worried for his own health, plus getting divorced made him a bit, well, crazy.

Shinobu's grey eyes lit up at the sight of Miyagi, the man was beautiful, it was destiny, he was sure of it, the two kept bumping into each other, Miyagi had even saved him from a bunch of bullies(aka People with serious anger problems) "They keep telling me I'm skinny!" The sandy blonde huffed "It's not true!"

Miyagi grinned at the small anorexic/bulimic "If you go with them, I'll sit next to you when we go get something to eat" The man said adding a faint seductive tone

Shinobu felt the blood rush to his cheeks, he could eat with Miyagi? With that thought he zoomed off to see his therapist, he'd act kind, answer the questions without trying to get too angry, somehow they hadn't put him up for anger management yet, maybe that was the problem, they thought he had a eating disorder when he was just angry, he then stopped...EAT. Miyagi would expect him to eat, no, he'd throw it up later, hopefully he wouldn't get caught, he hated it when that happened, he'd be sat down & have people shout at him. Not fun.

Stupid staff.

Stupid clinic.

Stupid life...

Shinobu shook his head quickly, trying to reassure himself he had a brilliant life, it wouldn't of been the first time the teen had suicidal thoughts.

The red haired woman gave him a little push "Come on, almost there" She spoke softly, she had been told Shinobu was very sensitive.

Shinobu's feet moved on their own, he never knew he had been pushed nor did he hear the soft voice of the redhead, she may be a slut but her voice was soothing.

The grey eyed patient walked into the room, it smelt faintly of hand sanitizer. Shinobu sat down, folding his arms across his chest & pouting, not happy with where he was, at all. Grrr. Stupid therapist.

"Tell me what makes you avoid food" A man with shaggy blonde asked, he was dressed as a doctor, for some reason it pissed Shinobu off more, he was only a therapist for Pete's Sake!

"I'm fat, I don't need food" He answered coldly, was it really that hard to see? He was F.A.T! How was he going to seduce Miyagi, the man liked boobs, are moobs any different? At that moment he wanted to laugh at himself, but the sound of pen against paper stopped him.

A few more questions asked, they were totally pointless to Shinobu, but he answered them all, for Miyagi, ONLY for Miyagi it was destiny after all.

He stood up once he was told he could go, he then sprinted out as fast as he could, searching for Miyagi, the bastard wasn't the best at promises.

It seemed so long ago, when they first met, when Miyagi saved him, when he realised it was destiny.

Ever since Miyagi started to call him 'Brat' Shinobu called him 'Old Man' It made him blush...A lot.

He felt a sudden wave of nausea come over him the blonde covered his mouth, swaying ever so lightly. Suddenly every thing went black but the word 'Shinobu-Chin' managed to reach him.

Miyagi had been peacefully walking, looking for someone to annoy, he then saw his favorite person in the clinic, Shinobu, he was going to sneak up on the unaware teen until the boy started to sway, even if it wasn't much, as the brat started to fall, Miyagi had ran to catch him "Shinobu-Chin!" He shouted as he caught Shinobu, only then realising how thin & weightless the boy really was, Miyagi felt as if he was carrying a pillow "Shinobu-Chin...You've gotten worse since we first met..." The man said quietly, sadly, praying his brat would survive, hopping this disorder wouldn't kill him, even if he hadn't agreed with himself he was in love this kid had made Miyagi feel so much emotion.

Once Miyagi realised he was still holding an unconsious Shinobu & he had many eyes staring at him. He quickly left, wanting to get Shinobu help as quick as possible, Miyagi was going to literally shove food down the sandy blondes' throat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just noticed how many typos I made in the last chapter...GAHHH. Meh, I'll correct it later.**

Shinobu groaned, his head was pounding, like a hangover but somehow it felt worse. The next thing he registered was he was lying down & something was holding his hand, tightly. Shinobu's eye lids lifted, revealing the grey orbs that hid beneath them. The teen turned his head to the side "Miyagi?" Shinobu shouted in surprise, rising to a sitting position quickly, but instantly regretted it as his head pounded even more, he fell back, deciding sitting was not a good idea.

Miyagi's eyes were filled with relief when Shinobu had groaned _& _sat up! But his relief faded once the sandy blonde had managed to hurt himself "Oi brat! Be careful!" He said, too loudly, it caused Shinobu to wince "Sorry Shinobu-Chin, I'm just worried" The black haired man said soothingly "You're scaring me, I'm scared you won't make it out alive"

Shinobu's grey orbs widened "Alive? What are you talking about Old man?"

Miyagi's voice was filled worry & sadness as he spoke "Shinobu-Chin...Your organs are failing"

Silence.

"What?" Shinobu asked in disbelief, his organs were failing? But...He never ate, it couldn't be because he was too fat, unless the stupid doctors had been feeding through a tube, that had to be it, because he definitely wasn't too skinny, no way.

"Shinobu-Chin, I need you to eat something, please" Miyagi was trying to keep his voice from becoming shaky, but it escaped, he heard a gasp as tears ran down his cheeks, the brat had managed to wedge himself into his emotions "You're a skeleton for Gods' sake!"

Shinobu was surprised, Miyagi had told him to eat, he had also started to cry, Shinobu couldn't help but to gasp, he never thought he'd see Miyagi cry "No! I'm not going to eat! I will never eat, not for these dumb ass nurses & especially not for YOU!" The sandy blonde shouted, not realising what he had said.

Miyagi looked at the boy in complete shock, if he couldn't get him to eat...Who would? Who would save him from starving himself to death. Every word that came out of Shinobu's mouth broke Miyagi's heart even more "Shinobu-Chin, please"

"NO! GO TO HELL!" The boy said, he would show Miyagi his glare but it was so painful, only then did he actually realise all of the pain, his argument with Miyagi had been distracting him, his eye lids were growing heavy, but they soon shot open as he started coughing, he quickly threw a hand over his mouth, but he felt a liquid on his palm, as he pulled his hand away, his grey orbs widened, blood! It wasn't even red, it was black, that couldn't be good.

Miyagi stood up, knowing Shinobu no longer wanted him there, but once he heard the boy coughing he was there in an instance, only to grab Shinobu's wrist & pull it closer to get a better look at his palm "Your blood, it's black" The man said, fear obvious in his voice. The coughing only continued until Shinobu eventually passed out.

Miyagi frowned, Shinobu _had _to make it out of the clinic alive, Miyagi wanted to hug the boy without feeling his bones, without seeing him have no energy left.

**A week later~**

Shinobu grinned, stuffing the last coin into his pockets, somehow, Shinobu had managed to fuck up logic, the coins hardly showed, making the boy feel proud of himself, as he stepped onto the weighing scales, the doctor had clapped in sucess "You gained weight! Well done Takatsuki!" The man said happily, Shinobu had been the most difficult patient with a eating disorder, but now there was weight! That's what he thought atleast, Shinobu left, a frown plastered onto his face, Miyagi had avoided him ever since Shinobu had passed out & now he missed the man terribly, Shinobu still thought he was fat & refused to eat but came up with techniques on how to make it looked as if he gained weight.

Shinobu dragged his feet along the floor, he felt as if the energy had been sucked out of him, the teen leaned against the wall, panting. He felt two hands on his shoulders, making the boy look up "M-Miyagi?" He let himself lean into the mans chest "I'm sorry" He mumbled, not wanting Miyagi to hear his apology but it's the thought that counts, right?

Miyagi wrapped his arms around the fragile teen "Shinobu-Chin...Just eat something for me? Please?"

Silence.

"...Fine! I'll EAT if it's that important to you but if I gain any weight I'm going to be PISSED!" Shinobu said angrily, not happy that Miyagi still wanted him to eat, he didn't see why it was so important if he was so over weight.

Miyagi picked the teen up bridal style "Since you don't seem to have much energy right now, I'll carry you"

"WHAT? YOU MUST HAVE SUPER STRENGTH OR SOMETHING! PUT ME DOWN!"

**I just killed logic, yay ^_^ I just thought I'd end it with Shinobu shouting, his imaginaton amuses me after all. Sorry if there's any spelling mistakes or if there's parts where it doesn't make sense at all, just let me know my mistakes & I'll fix them. Next chapter Miyagi will be forcing food down poor Shinobu's throat. Bye~!**


End file.
